


she came from beyond the iron hills

by frosted_galaxies



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hints of abuse, Seduction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_galaxies/pseuds/frosted_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bjorn is traveling middle earth after leaving her cheating berothed, Sebastian and soon comes across the wasted town of dale and stumbles across the lonely mountain with hopes to get away from the snow storm, but little does she know a beautiful red fire drake dwells in its depths...</p>
            </blockquote>





	she came from beyond the iron hills

**Author's Note:**

> "happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light."  
>  \- Albus Dumbledore 
> 
>  
> 
> i own nothing but bjorn and sebastian

The air had a frigid chill to it, only adding to the falling snow that blanketed the ground of the iron hills. it was mid december and frighteningly cold, icicles formed along the few trees that remained there, coming down in spear like notions and the grass is no where to be seen, just mounds and mounds upon snow. traveling up the hill was a small, thin girl, wrapped in furs and a long hooded coat was slid over her tanned skin and sat just below her brow line, casting a long shadow across her dainty features.   
The winds gusted and pushed against her harshly, and she tightened her grip on the furs, in fear they would blow away. her teeth chattered as she slinked through the snow, a sack like- bag slung across her left shoulder only seemed to make her journey slower with the weight of it.  
Letting out an icy sigh, Bjorn wondered if she could get out of this cold, dreary weather as the snow flakes kissed her cheeks. another burst of wind blew her hood off, and her mahogany hair spilled out for moment and she cursed herself, pulling the hood back on.   
Her body was numb from all the walking she had done and now she knew for sure she wouldnt be feeling her toes any time soon through the sheep skin boots she adorned, taking a few more steps, which were more like leaps due to her small frame.  
This girl was not hobbit, yet was a normal human girl who stood, as some would say, a bit taller than a hobbit yet smaller than an elf.   
bjorn's silver eyes searched desperately for some place, any place to stay, get in from the cold. she continued on and soon she came across the waste of the town of dale, her hope dropping a bit more with each step she took. the place was half burnt, covered in snow, debris everywhere. she sighed.  
might as well keep moving, she thought as she stepped over broken glass and pushed a few charred branches out of the way. she had heard of the blazing of this town long ago by her mother when she was a child, about smaug the stupendous who burned them all away and proclaimed himself king of the mountain, and a nagging thought in the back of bjorn's mind pushed foward.  
what if he comes out of the depths to eat me?   
she shook her head, trekking on, remembering that her mother had also told her the dragon had fallen asleep not long after and hadent awoke in decades.  
she tugged the furs closer to her body as the winds picked up, pieces of her flaming hair dancing across her face. her breath came out in little puffs and her fingers numbly played with the hairs on her fur pelt as she she reached the outskirts of dale. she wandered a little more, about four miles and stopped suddenly with the view of fog covered plateus.  
she rubbed her right hand over her left, her finger tips rubbing against the nubs where her pinky and ring finger used to be, and shuddered at the familar feeling. she took a deep breath and continued on, noticing a small light flickering from what looked like the mouth of a cave.  
maybe there was someone in there, maybe the could help me, she thought and stumbled towards it, and as she came closer she realised it was the mouth of a cave and it was shaped out of the tallest mountain she had ever seen, and bjorn thanked the gods she had found it as the wind had picked up and she was kissed with more snow as she drew closer, moving through the fog that now clung in the air.   
adjusting her sack that pressed against her spine, bjorn hoped whoever was in there wouldnt harm her, for she only had her crystal dagger with her, and even though it was sharp, could only do so much to an enemy..  
she reached the cave in about five minutes and peaked slowly in, and was amazed by what she saw.  
there were torches lining the rocky walls, lighting the mounds upon mounds of gold, it was like a neverending sea of it and spilled far back a ways and cast long shadows from the glow of the torches, and not to mention it was warm inside. Bjorn sent up a silent prayer and waddled in a few steps, cautiously as she could , her heart racing. she didnt care about the gold, no. it was the warm and dry climate it provided that made her excided yet nervous at the same time.  
beause that meant people were here.   
she drew a shaky breath and set her bag on the ground quietly and took a deep breath.  
as she mustered all the courage she could to call out if anyone was home, a giant rumbling took place from deep within the cave, and a thunderous roar filled the air, and the ground shook.  
bjorns heart stopped.  
what was that?  
she felt her stomach drop o her toes and she scampered behind a pillar, the cool marble against her thumping and shaken skin felt somewhat releaving as she peaked around the orner, a long, humungous shadow cast over the walls, and the shaking persisted, it was as if an earthquke was happening! she numbly grabbed her crystal dagger with fear, pressing it against her side, wrapping it between the three fingers she had remaining on her left hand. what was that? she was almost panicing now as a large, ruby red creature slunk out of the darkness, its orange eyes glistening with the firelight.   
her heart stopped.  
it was dragon.  
a fire breathing drake.  
her eyes widened and she braced herself against the pillars harder and hid the best she could, praying she couldnt be seen.  
the dragon snorted twice and climbed upon the sea of gold, his belly smooshing against the coins and goblets, his head, twisted around and lay against the gold, his huge claws, which were longer than bjorn, carelessly lay sprawled out as he shifted to its side, his long thick tail curled and coiled around the remaining gold, and he drew out smoke from his enormous snout, his orange eyes half closed. bjorn wondered if he even knew she was there as she pressed more gainst the pillar, her heart bound to rip from her chest. she gripped the weapon tighter, and she struggled to breathe.  
no.  
no.  
no.  
she hadnt stumbled upon a dragon's lair, much less was he on his belly on a sea of gold!  
oh but he was.  
suddenly the drgon lifted his head up, his flaming orange eyes widening in the light, and looked towards bjorn, then began to scan the cave.  
bjorn felt her body go numb, and she struggled to think.  
did he see her?  
she held back a whimper as a great, thunderous voice filled the cave.  
"i know you're here, thief. come on out. step into the light."  
his voice was deep and rumbling.  
her knees shook and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the cool pillar.  
she peaked a silver eye and her stomach seemed to drop even more  
her bag was in direct veiw of the doorway.  
and the dragon gazed upon it.  
he suddenly thrust his large scaled body upwards and flicked his long tail, the rustling of coins filling her ears.  
"i can see your bag, you mistake me a fool if you think i do not know youre here, thief. i can smell you."  
his rumbling voice echoed once again and bjorn wanted so bad to become a bird and fly away, and not be this dragons next meal.  
bjorn pressed the dagger against her thigh to focus her thoughts as the dragon thundered towards the lone grey bag, and snatched it with one long black claw that was longer than her own body. he examined it clsely she pressed her other hand against her mouth despertly trying not to make any noise at all as he was only 30 feet from the small girl.  
the dragon turned his head, sniffing the air, his head away from her. bjorn dug the crystal dagger deeper into her flesh, closing her eyes tighter. suddenly, her boot slipped against the slick floor and she lost her balance, and gasped loudly as she slammed back into the pillar, and the dragon snapped his head towards her, and her heart stopped for what seemed like a minute as his orange eyes flickered and his large jaw opened some, as if smiling as he caught her in his gaze.  
"There you are, Thief in the Shadows! " he thundered.  
bjron gasped and backed up a bit, holding the crystal dagger outwards towards his red sales upon his snout. she trembled.  
"you have courage girl....why are you intruding here?" he asked, not peeling his eyes from the small frame that shook before him.  
he studied her, secretly admiring how her hair was as red as his scales and fell in waves down to her waist, her silver eyes widening and the way her tanned skin glimmered with the torchlight made smaug groan internally, her skin was almost gold with her pigment..

"i was traveling and i got lost and found this place! i thought not that anyone would be here, and then i saw all that gold and knew someone was here....." she spoke confidently, yet her eyes glazed with fear all the same.  
smaug noted she was missing two fingers upon her hand that gripped the small weapon. he snorted.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM THIEF?" he shouted, and she shook, bjorn dropped the crystal dagger in suprise of the rise in his booming voice and growled some.  
"i am no thief!!" she shouted back. smaug almost smiled as he peered over her, smoke flaring from his nostrils as he watched her.  
"you're a liar!" he shouted again and thrusted his paw towards her, capturing her frame in his claws and lifted her towards his face. she struggled against him.  
"I AM NO LIAR!" she shouted back.  
he admired her.  
she had courage.  
he chuckled.  
"you're bold, girl. now, ill ask again.... do you know who i am?"  
she bit her lip.  
bjorn really didnt. the only stories her mother told her were of smaug but he was asleep...  
so she thought.  
"no."  
"i am smaug the stupendious, girl, i am king under this mountain. you've never heard of me?" her heart still leapt as she wrapped her brain around the words hed jut spoken.  
"my mother...told me stories of you....murdering people..laying waste to towns..." she spoke, looking into his large eyes.  
smaug cackled.  
"ah yes, you have....tell me your name...and do not lie."  
bjorn swallowed thickly.  
"my name is bjorn..... i come from beyond the iron hills...."  
"why have you been..traveling?"  
smaug couldnt stop the thoughts of wanting to touch her soft, golden skin and feel it against him as she spoke.

"..my family is long dead and i didnt have the desire to stay with the man i was promised to marry." was all she said, her plush lips twisting into a frown as she looked away.  
smaug narrowed his eyes.  
"why did you not stay with him? was not good to you?"  
"aye, he was not."  
smaug looked over her, looking down at her left hand.

"is that why you are missing fingers?"  
bjorns heart skipped.  
"no..." she cloed her eyes, "i lost them fightng orcs that distroyed my village."  
"ah..."  
bjorn tried not to think of sebastian's cheating ways or the screams that echoed permanently through her mind of her sister being torn apart, or her mothers sobs as they died.  
she closed her eyes.  
"so, you are traveling...." smaug sighed and placed her down upon the ground gently and looked down at her.  
"yes...i told you i am no liar, smaug." she said.  
"a-are you going to eat me now?" she asked, looking up.  
"..no...you're...intersting..." smaug muttered.  
"o-oh....."  
"so what do you know about fire drakes, bjorn?" oh the way he said her name made her toes curl and she dint know why.   
she was supposed to be afraid!  
as she gazed at the large dragon, she found herself thinking of how beautiful he was, the way his scales glistened. how his eyes were set afire with the oranges that only the sky cast when the night was arriving.  
her heart skipped.  
what was wrong with her.  
"im not quite sure..mother only said you ate everyone and set fire everywhere.." she muttered.  
"she didnt inform you of this~?" before bjorn could ask what he was talknig about there was a bright light and smaug had dissapeared and in his place stood a tall, beautiful pale man, with redish gold scales scattered about, large red wigs draped from his back, horns grew upwards from his forhead, and his eyes were orange, and his fingernails: long and sharp and black as onyxs, he was meracullous looking, as bjorn put it.  
"w-what?" she sputtered.  
"did she tell you of the skin changers?" his voice was musical, and deep.... bjorns head was spinning..   
"n-no.." she stammered as the large man glided towards her and placed an ice cold claw onher cheek and drug it downward slowly. bjorn shuttered.  
"i....i...w-whatre you doing?" she squeaked.  
"relax...if i wanted to eat you i wouldve already...youre...devine...oh bjorn, your scent..." smaug let his other hand run through her long red hair, admiring it profusely as he watched her golden face twist with confusion and somewhat fear as he touched her.  
"i....im sorry.." she didnt have the courage to move. she didnt know what to say.  
"dont be..." smaug laughed and drew her form closr, the sent of jasmines radiading off her skin now, he buried his head in her neck and inhaled.  
"d-dont.." bjorn hadnt had anyone this close before sine sebastian and it felt strange...he was a dragon after all. she shifted from him but his grip tightened on er arms, his claws digging into her flesh. she winced.  
"do not move." smaug commanded and let his nose run down her throat and she trembled.  
intersting.  
smaug glanced down and saw the blood dripping from her thigh and growled, his tail swished and he bent down and flicked his tounge against the flesh and bjorn groaned at the feeling of his hot tounge against her skin. smaug smirked and flicked his tounge against hera gain and began lapping up the blood, growling and ssucking as he did and bjorn couldnt help but tremble.  
"do not hurt youself gain. ever. do you understand?" smaug purred, standing up and pushing her against the pillar. the firelight drifted cross her fae and she nodded nubmly.  
"good girl." he purred again and slipped his handd up her thigh, shooking his clw into her pants and tugged them down. bjorn gasped and turned away.  
"w-what are you~ no! stop!" she cried softly than she had hoped and trembled.   
smaug smirked. she wasnt really protesting much.  
he growled  
"i am king i do as i damned well please." he said.  
"your body i..intersting... ive seen females and women...but not...up close..." he whispered into her ear before slipping a finger inside her tight slit.  
bjorn cried out and withered against him as he moved his fingers in and out. he loved the soft, tight flesh against his human fingers...  
"now...re you going to cooperate with me, bjorn or will i have to gag you?"  
bjorns heart fluttered.  
oh no.  
this cant be.  
she whimpered, and nodded   
"i-will cooperate smaug." she said.  
"good girl." smaug smiled and undid his belt upon the only pants he wore, freeing his large member from its restraint. bjorns eyes widened.  
he was about a foot long and almost 7 inches wide.  
she shuddered.  
"do you like it, intersting girl?" her new nickname flowed from his lips in a whisper as he thusted inside her suddenly, she she screamed loudly, clawing at his scaled shoulders.  
"gah! smaug it hurts! no!" she yelled and tried to step away but the pillar stopped her. he grinned and pressed her into the wall, thusting again.  
"yes you do, i see it in your eyes girl..you love it..now,take it ll before i eat you here and now!" he growled, nipping at her throat again  
bjorn whimpered and felt as if she were to shatter as he rocked against her small frame, and he grabbed a handful of her red hair annd pulled her, claiming her lips in a frenzied kiss. she gasped as his forked tounge licked hers and she moaned as he picked up his pace, growling into her mouth.  
"you are my little pet now, do you understand, interesting girl? youre to stay here. i dont give a damn about your brothed, you belong to me now. do you understand bjorn?!" he shouted, thrusting her into the pillar harder with each heavy movement, the marble digging into her back.   
oh god.  
bjorn was moaning loudly and nodding numbly at his words, as he filled her tightly, she loved his his cock molded around her cunt and she WAS enjoying this!  
"yes. yes. yes. oh gods yes!" she nearly wept at the feeling of being taken like this as her orgasm followed not long after, smaug whispered in her ear and came inside her with yell and a shout after, and slid out of her, and that was all too much,,  
bjorn fell forward onto him, trembling and blackness enveloped her and she passed out, smaug had a smile on his face as he carried her over to the sea o gold, leaying her down and morphed back to his large self, his tail wrapping around he body as he did, laying his large head down, his huge breaths making her red hair move with each breath he took, watchig her small form in the light.  
he meant what he had said.  
she was his new pet.


End file.
